


Wait, So Who Is Hozier?

by ALittleShevine (Mazinmeems)



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazinmeems/pseuds/ALittleShevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of related one-shots that are vaguely based on/inspired by Hozier's debut album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Blake doesn't know who Hozier is. Adam does. And he is not impressed with Blake's attitude towards the whole thing.

“Wait, so who is Hozier?” As soon as those words left Blake’s mouth Adam merely stared in shock.

“Are you kidding me?” His disbelief was clear. “Where have you been for the past year?” Blake continued to look lost and confused.

“Around the country. I don’t know, damn it, just tell me who he is.”

“I just. How can. I mean.” Adam stumbled over his words, finding it hard to believe the Cowboy hasn’t heard Hozier, who was one of the biggest artists over the past year. What’s more surprising, is that his usually observant boyfriend hadn’t noticed him listening to Hozier, Adam is a bit of a fan.

“God, just spit it out would ya?”

“He’s a musician.”

“Just a musician.” Blake sounded disappointed as he lay back on the sofa, no longer leaning forward in anticipation.

“He is not JUST a musician.” Adam snapped, irritated by his lovers lack of understanding. “His music has a message, it’s beautiful and raw. There is something brilliant about him and his songs.” Blake’s eyebrows had shot upwards, it’s not often Adam gets so defensive quite so quickly. “He wants to make a change, he doesn’t care about chart positions.”

“Adam, I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was that important to you.” Blake placed his hand on Adam’s leg in an effort to comfort him, but Adam jerked his leg back.

“I don’t know why Blake. I talk about him all the time and listen to his music a lot, how could you not notice? I mean, I listen to you talk about hunting and I hate the very idea. So, I just thought maybe you paid a little more attention.” Adam had jumped to his feet and started pacing, the hurt evident on his face and it broke Blake’s heart. The fact he was so angry surprised Adam himself, it just came out of nowhere but he had said it now.

“Adam. I didn’t mean it like that. Just, show me some of his music. Maybe I’ll remember.” Blake suggested, desperate to make it up to Adam in some way.

“Fine. But you aren’t forgiven yet.” A hint of a smile was tugging at Adam’s mouth as he heard how desperate Blake was for Adam to be happy, a smile he was trying very hard to hide as Blake looked at him with large eyes. He turned on the sound system, connecting his phone with the push of a button. “I’ll put on the one he’s known best for, maybe you’ll recognise it.” Blake just nodded, hoping that it’s a song he knows, or at least would like.

As soon as it started Blake was captivated, Adam hit the nail on the head; a raw and beautiful quality to the songs. Hozier’s voice full of emotion, it hits hard and the lyrics hit harder. The room was unnaturally silent, the only noise being that of the song as Blake listened intently to every word and let the pure beauty of the song flow over him, and Adam watched Blake. A smile has appeared on his face, he was no longer angry at his lover who was lost in the music, in fact he enjoyed seeing him this involved in a song. It’s no often it happens and Adam couldn’t help but feel a little pride knowing it was because of him.

As the song drew to a close Blake turned to Adam with a look of awe, while Adam just smiled proudly. “Okay. You were so right.” Blake said eventually.

“I always am.”

“God you have such a massive ego.”

“That’s not all that’s massive Big Country.” Adam teased, giving Blake a wink.

“Really?” Adam gave one nod before moving in for a kiss. Although their relationship was fairly new, they had been dancing around each other for what seemed like forever.

When they finally made it official it was just a natural progression. So far no one knows, they thought it best seeing as Blake’s career would be on the line. It would be a big move for both of them, so for now they keep it behind closed doors. The two melted into each other, moving in a rhythm that both had memorised.

“You liked it?” Adam asked, referring to the music.

“Oh yeah, Adam, you are one hell of an artist. If you like someone that much, then they are worth listening to. But you were right when you said he is more than just an artist, that guy has bucket loads of talent.” Blake’s honesty made Adam’s heart swell. “But. Nothing on you Rock Star.” Blake added with a chuckle, hooking his fingers in Adam’s jeans and pulling him into him.

“Take me to church.” Adam sang softly, happiness shining bright in his eyes. “I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies.”

“I’d take you anywhere. And I’d much rather see you beg.” The mischievous twinkle in Blake’s eyes had Adam feeling all kinds of happy. It didn’t take long for them to close the space between them once again, this time it was clear where it was going. The kiss was hot and messy, full of love, lust, desire and need. Neither one would change a thing about it. Adam gasped into the kiss as Blake’s hand slipped under his shirt, the feeling of Blake’s hands on his body making his jeans even tighter. Desperate to effect Blake in the same way he moved his hands to Blake’s hair, something both of them liked, he tugged softly eliciting a quiet moan from Blake who hoisted Adam up. Adam instinctually wrapped his legs around Blake, if he didn’t feel so high on Blake’s touch he would probably be embarrassed about it, but he let Blake carry him upstairs. The journey taking a little longer than if they had walked normally, yet neither one could face breaking their passionate touch. The hungry kisses continued on the bed.

“You know. The video is about gay rights.” Adam blurted when Blake’s mouth left his own for longer than a few seconds.

“Shut up.” Blake chuckled fondly, looking down at his beautiful boyfriend.

“Make me.” Adam challenged him, a smirk on his face, Blake’s mouth returned to his with an astonishing ferocity. Adam couldn’t help but see some similarities, Hozier had that pure, raw beauty and that is what their love was. Pure and raw in all the ways that counted, and beautiful in every way. Blake pulled back, his eyes meeting Adam’s as the both panted heavily, Adam felt like he was drowning in those irresistible blue eyes that he could stare at for hours. Little did he know that Blake was thinking along the same lines, he was devouring those chocolate orbs, noticing the little flecks of caramel within the beautiful hazel hue that had him enthralled. It wasn’t long until clothing was removed, Adam clawing at Blake’s shirt reminding them of the boundary between their bodies. Each piece was thrown out of the way carelessly, it couldn’t be removed quickly enough as far as they were concerned.

 

 

Soon enough Adam was lying beside Blake, each one covered in a layer of sweat and still breathing heavily. Feeling more than satisfied.

“You need to make me listen to your music more often if it ends up like that.” Blake teased with a hint of sincerity.

“Oh yeah, I have more where that came from Cowboy.” Adam’s smile was practically blinding, the pure happiness he felt was rolling off him and Blake found himself smiling just as much.

“I’m sure you do Rock Star, I’m sure you do.” With a chuckle Blake pulled Adam back to rest against him. “Get over here, you know I love to cuddle.” And it was true, he loved the closeness he got with Adam. He craved it. More than that though, he craved this feeling, the knowledge that he made Adam happy. Without realising he had starting humming ‘Take Me to Church’ softly, Adam made a little noise of approval, his eyes drifting shut. Blake began to trace the tattoos that covered Adam’s body, another part of the masterpiece before him, as he continued to hum. Soon enough Adam had drifted to sleep, a smile still etched into his skin. As Blake followed suit his last conscious thoughts were of Adam and how perfect all this was.


	2. Work Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake wants to surprise Adam, but when do their plans ever turn out right?

After discovering who Hozier was Blake became just as obsessed as Adam, if not more so. In fact, he had a little trick up his sleeves. He had to thank Adam in some way for introducing him to the music, and to really show him how much he loved him. The words never seeming enough. But Blake had an idea and he’ll be damned if it won’t work.

“I really like this one.” Adam smiled, resting his head on Blake’s chest. ‘Work Song’ played softly in the background as they lounged on the sofa.

“Why’s that Rock Star?”

“It makes me think of you.” Adam sighed, the words ringing true and making Blake’s heart leap. 

“So I’m a girl?” Blake joked, a fond smile on his face, although Adam couldn’t see it.

“No you idiot, I’m just saying you saved me and nothing could hold me back from you Blake. Everything is for you babe.” They both remained silent, neither one wanted to ruin the moment it was in that second when Blake got an idea, one that he brushed off initially. But like all good ideas it kept coming back, until Blake realised that it might actually work.

 

 

“Damn it Blake, this is the second time you’ve done this.” Adam complained, so Blake was supposed to pick him up from James’ house again. Just like last time he didn’t show and after Adam waited a whole hour he had to phone to remind him. 

“Adam, I said I’m sorry. I was busy in the studio and just forgot to swing by.” 

“I called the studio dickhead, they said you weren’t there. Haven’t been all day.” The anger was apparent now, more so than before and Blake felt so guilty. He knew that Adam was just hiding hurt behind all this anger. And he couldn’t even blame him, he had been stupid and lost track of time, but no excuse makes it okay. Blake knew he too would be upset if Adam had forgotten about him.

“I’ll be there in like 5 minutes.” Blake sighed, hanging up before Adam could complain anymore. It would be worth it, he told himself. That was all that was getting him through this. He drove faster than he should have to get Adam, who slammed the door hard and sat in absolute silence. “Adam..” Blake began as the silence began to get uncomfortable, screaming at him almost.

“I don’t want to hear it right now Blake.” Adam’s voice was cold and distant, making Blake wince; all he had wanted was to make Adam happy and somehow managed to mess that up. A nice surprise turning into a massive mistake as Adam continued to sit in silence for the whole drive.

He practically ran into the house, apparently eager to escape Blake who had barely had time to take the keys from the car. Adam threw himself onto the bed, covering himself up and trying not to cry. He hated the hold Blake had on him, just because he was late twice doesn’t mean anything, but there he was crying. He heard the creaking of the stairs and the heavy thumping of Blake approaching the door, but made no effort to move.

Blake could hear his lover sniffling, and the guilt he felt was magnified by 100. He clutched his guitar a little tighter, hoping with all his heart that this would be enough to make Adam smile again. To make him see, once and for all, that Blake loves him completely.

“Adam. I know I’ve upset you. I just hope that this will change your mind. Just remember, I love you Adam. I really do Rock Star.” The words got a little stuck in his throat, the raw emotion breaking through but Blake brushed it off, if there was anyone who he would let see all of him with nothing hidden it would be Adam. Although he received no reply, the sniffling had grown quieter and the top of Adam’s head was poking out just enough so he could see Blake.

Blake’s voice was perfect. That was all Adam could think about, the country singers voice lent itself beautifully to the meaning of the song. His smooth voice rough with emotion. The whole song just seemed to fit. It was full of emotion, it was full of Blake. Adam moved more so he could watch the performance too. What he saw was the man he loved lost in the lyrics of a song, when Blake did open his eyes all he saw was the love in them. An undying love that had Adam’s heart beating a little faster. 

“I mean it all Adam. I love you more than anything. And I am so lucky to have you, I wouldn’t leave you. A grave couldn’t hold me down.” 

“I love you Blake.” Adam smiled.

“I remember you saying it was your favourite song.” Blake sounded almost embarrassed, his eyes stayed glued on the floor and a light blush had spread on his cheeks.

“It always made me think of you.” Adam admitted, slowly getting to his feet to approach his lover. “I would imagine how it would sound if you sang it, that beautiful voice you have. And it was so much better.” Adam reached a hand out to caress Blake’s cheek, forcing Blake to look up and expose his red cheeks.

“Really?”

“It was the type of thing you’d sing. And it seemed to fit, you never cared about the string of messed up relationships behind me. Instead you focused on us, let us be who we needed to be.” Adam shrugged, his cheeks turning a similar shade as Blake’s. 

“Nonsense. Anyone would do that for a chance to be with you. I’m the lucky one here.” Blake’s laugh filled Adam with joy, the happy sound bouncing off the walls. And the smile that stayed on his face was just as captivating, the shiny pearl teeth drawing Adam’s eyes to those lips. Blake didn’t miss this and pulled the smaller man against him. “I’m sorry. This is why I hadn’t been on time. I was learning this song for you.”

“You did this for me?” Adam’s eyes were wide with shock, the warm feeling of love spreading throughout his body. Never before had any of his lovers thought of something so romantic, so special to him as a surprise. This was something else.

“Of course Rock Star! I mean, why else would I do it?” Blake chuckled a little, making his chest vibrate in the strangest of ways. Instead of kissing each other they stood still, each one enjoying the still closeness of the other. 

“You are the only one for me Blake. I am so lucky.” Adam sighed, his voice so quiet that Blake nearly missed it.

“No Adam, I’m the lucky one.” Blake disagreed, Adam could have just about anyone, only an idiot would turn him down and somehow he ended up with him. With this amazingly sexy god, he wasn’t voted sexiest man alive for nothing.

“You got it all wrong Big Country.” The fondness in that nickname filled Blake up with a warm and bubbly feeling. He carried Adam to the bed and placed him between his legs, Adam sat in confusion as Blake took his shirt off him then began to massage Adam’s shoulders. It took only seconds before Adam let out the first moan, a proud and beaming smile appearing on Blake’s face as he continued to work at the tense muscles.

“You are so tense babe.” Blake commented, his fingers moving to trace Adam’s tattoos, something he has taken a lot of pleasure out of. He never gets bored of them, each one allowing him a better idea of the man before him, a glimpse into his mind. 

“Damn it Blake, I’m fed up of this foreplay. Just fuck me already.” Adam gasped as Blake’s hand ran over a particularly sensitive spot, Blake’s laughter just excited Adam further. Instead of Blake giving in he moved his lips to Adam’s neck, gently nipping and sucking there. His jeans were uncomfortably tight, as were Adam’s but both of them were so lost in the moment they barely noticed. 

“I love you so much.” Blake confessed, the roughness to his voice making it sound raw and true and sent chills down Adam’s spine. In the best way possible.

“I love you too damn it.” Adam admitted, spinning to capture Blake in a proper kiss as he clambered onto his lap. Adam may not be the best at some of the mushy things, neither is Blake, but they find other ways to prove their love. Through actions, these little moments, their closeness, they know each other as well as they know themselves. Maybe even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support so far guys, hope this wasn't a disappointment! Really enjoying writing this at the moment, would love to hear your thoughts too :)


	3. It Will Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to how their relationship began.

The first time Blake ever saw Adam something inside him woke up, when Adam stumbled into the room late and tried to brush it off with rock star nonchalance Blake saw straight through it. He saw the self-conscious kid with ADHD who’d suffered at the hands of bullies, the singer who is constantly mocked for his unusually high voice, more importantly Blake saw the beauty inside and out. Blake would never lie, he had been a bit of a fan of Maroon 5. Adam in particular. His boundless energy and his charisma always seemed to draw Blake in, and you can’t deny that the music is good. Okay. Maybe a little better than goof. He may have freaked out a little, and not just because he was having a fan girl moment, the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach was akin to that which he feels for some of his lady friends and this was definitely new. But when Adam gave him a soft smile and shook his hand he brushed those feelings aside, they were going to be good friends. Blake promised himself that.

When Adam fell into the room he played it off with a smirk and dropped into the nearest chair. But his eyes were drawn to the giant in the room, there was something magnetic about him something that had Adam captivated. For the life of him he couldn’t work out who he was, but when he opened his mouth to speak the giant had a southern drawl that made Adam want to listen to him speak all day. His voice was like the smoothest silk, the finest whiskey, somehow both rough and raw, yet smooth and pure. Country. Of course he’s a country singer, Adam had never been interested in that genre but now there was a nagging sensation begging him to give it a try. To listen to this Blake Shelton. 

 

 

They became fast friends. It was the surprise bromance, little did they know it was driving Blake crazy. He had come to terms with his unrequited love, instead taking pleasure in the small things he could do. The hugs that lasted just a touch to long, the kisses that lingered on Adam’s cheek, the excuses to watch Adam for as long as possible. The interviews. They were the best. In light of the popular bromance they would play it up, but every word Blake said was true. Every ‘I love you’ came straight from his heart and soul, not that Adam ever realised. Instead Blake let himself wallow in misery when Adam wasn’t around, drinking a little more than usual as his mind wandered to thoughts of Adam. It was always Adam.

 

 

“Blake, what are you doing? It’s like… 3AM.” Adam’s voice was slurred with sleep as he stood at the door.

“I had to come.” Blake’s voice was slurred for an entirely different reason. 

“Blake. Damn it. Why are you so fucking drunk? Get your ass in here and sober up.” Adam woke instantly, the man at the door fully taking his attention. He couldn’t believe Blake would get so drunk, and drive here he added as he saw his truck outside. He made some coffee and sat on the sofa. Staring at Blake. Neither one would talk, not yet, Adam was waiting for Blake to sober up and Blake was feeling to heartbroken for anything else. “What is it Blake?”

“Damn it Adam. You just don’t understand. I was drunk, coming here was a mistake. I’ll let you get to sleep.” Blake made an effort to escape to the door, but Adam was quicker, sure he could just push him out of the way but Blake didn’t want to. He wanted to stay, more than that, he wanted Adam to want him to stay. The alcohol must have not worn off just yet because with a surprising amount of confidence Blake smashed his lips against Adam’s. Instead of rejection, Adam pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss. It was desperate and needy and it wasn’t long till they were both in the bedroom.

 

 

The incident went ignored. Neither one said a word. It was less than a week till it happened again. Blake showed up drunk, Adam brought him in and soon enough there was a make out session going on. And it happened again. And again. Until one day Blake snapped.

“Why are you doing it?” 

“What?” Adam looked up from his cup of coffee, they were sat backstage at The Voice, the other coaches had retreated to their trailers already.

“Fucking me.” The harsh words made Adam flinch, he wanted it to be so much more but Blake wasn’t into that. He had been waiting for Blake to say something, anything to suggest he wanted more than just a good time. 

“Because.”

“That’s not a good enough reason Adam. You can’t tease me like this. Can’t let me hope that we could have something more. I keep coming back because you give me what I need, but what I want is to have you. To myself.” In anger he spilled his darkest secret, he had ruined his friendship and full of regret he too ran to his trailer, slamming the door and rummaging through cupboards in a desperate search for some alcohol. 

Adam sat in a state of shock. Blake wanted more. Blake wanted him. His heart soared as the thought finally sunk in, he practically skipped to Blake’s trailer and barged in. Thankfully before Blake had started drinking.

“You know what Big Country, I want you too.” 

“You what?” Blake’s voice was quiet and tender, scared that this was all some sick joke.

“You heard me cowboy. I thought you only wanted a good time, but if you want more I’ll give it to you.” Adam smiled making Blake’s breath hitch at the pure perfection in front of him.

“You mean… We could be together?” The hope in his voice had Adam melting, it made him realise just how much Blake wanted this.

“Yep. Me and you Blake. Together.” He risked a step forward and grabbed Blake’s hand. He wasn’t prepared to be pulled into Blake’s chest but he wasn’t complaining, he took in the scent of Blake. Something that could never be replicated, but would forever be perfect. It was safe and it was love. And Adam knew it. “I think I love you Blake.”

“I think I love you too Adam.” Blake chuckled, the noise filling Adam with joy.

“I’m glad you came back.”

“I’m glad you kept on bringing me in. Kept on feeding my desires.” Soon they were kissing, but not the messy drunk kisses they usually shared. This was slow and passionate, each one desperate to show just how much they loved the other. They were lost in each other, the taste, the feeling, the smell, neither one wanted to break it apart. Forever wanting to memorise the other, wanting to worship their perfection.

“Blake. On in 5.” Someone shouted, banging on the door. The two sprung apart as quick as a shot, before laughing about it.

“See you later Cowboy. Dinner at nine. My place.” Adam shot Blake a wink before bounding to his own trailer, Blake’s eyes followed him the whole way with a fond smile on his face. And that is how the whole mess started. Neither one would change it for the world.


	4. Jackie And Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake promised he would look after a friend's kids, Adam decides he wants to go too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a bit of fun!

“You sure Adam?” Blake asked for the umpteenth time.

“I said I’d do it Blake, we are only watching a pair of kids. It can’t be that difficult.” Adam rolled his eyes at Blake’s stupidity, the two of them had always been great with kids. Most of the time anyway. There was that one time that Adam made a little boy cry, that was a misunderstanding though and Blake had scared a few away. But that was all beside the point, Adam was adamant he was great with kids.

“Alright.” Blake sighed and they headed on their way.

“So whose kids are they again?” Blake managed not to sigh this time, trying to stay as positive as his boyfriend apparently was. 

“An old friend. She blows into town every now and again.” He shrugged dismissively, Blake had always been a loyal friend and would do nearly anything to help a good friend out. If Kelly wants to rock up to LA have a good time and leave him with her kids, then he’ll do it. He’s nice like that. And if he was being honest with himself, he liked being with the kids, he enjoyed the family atmosphere. “The kids are called Jackie and Wilson.” Blake stayed silent, waiting for Adam’s sarcastic reply. When there was none he turned to look at him, being met with a questioning eyebrow and a smirk. “What can I say, she’s a blues fan.” Adam’s musical laughter filled the car as they continued on their way.

When they arrived Kelly was stood at the door already, the little girl Jackie clung to her leg and the boy Wilson was held against her hip. Blake was out in a flash and soon pulled into a hug by all three of them.

“I didn’t know you were bringing Adam.” She whispered to Blake.

“I double booked.” He lied smoothly, remembering suddenly no one else knew about their relationship.

“Why am I not surprised?” Blake wasn't sure if he should be insulted or relieved by this, but his mind wandered elsewhere as she went to meet Adam and introduce the children, Blake watched on fondly. Loving the way Adam interacted with them, they seemed to hit it off instantly, in fact he thinks little Jackie may have a crush on his Adam. He doesn’t really blame her, who doesn’t?

“We’ll take good care of them.” Adam promised, his eyes glued to the small children before him. 

“Thanks guys, I’ll be back around 7. Is that okay?” Blake had expected this, Adam thought it would only be an hour or two, but trying to keep his confidence he nodded proudly though inside he was freaking out a little.

“See ya then Kelly.” Blake waved her away. “Now, what to do with the kids Rock Star?” For once Adam was completely stumped.

“Who wants ice-cream?” Adam blurted, the kids fell in love with him a little more, jumping up and dancing around Adam’s legs.

“No ice-cream.” Blake decided, shooting Adam a look that seemed to say shut up. 

“Please Uncle Blake.” Wilson pleaded, his voice was adorable and Adam’s heart melted. As did Blake’s, they both shared a look and knew they were thinking the same thing.

“Fine. But this is a secret.” The kids nodded enthusiastically and skipped back inside, leading the two men to the fridge. After a second of searching Adam looked up in despair.

“Blake. BLAKE!” Adam hissed, pulling Blake away from the children. 

“What is it babe?” 

“There’s no ice-cream.” The look of absolute horror on Adam’s face made Blake chuckle a little too much. “This is serious Blake.” Adam slapped his arm, looking a little irritated at his lover’s reaction.

“Damn it baby. You are crazy.” Blake shook his head fondly, running his hands through Adam’s hair. Adam tried not to lean into the touch, but he’d always found that impossible when it came to Blake. “I can sort this.” Blake pressed a quick kiss to Adam’s cheek before going into the lounge where the two children were sat on the floor. Adam loitered in the doorway, watching with interest.

“Hey Uncle Blake, where’s the ice-cream?” Jackie asked, looking confused.

“I had another idea. Did your mummy tell you what me and Adam do?” He pointed at Adam with a small smile.

“You make music.” Jackie rolled her eyes and said it to Blake as if he were stupid, which had Adam fighting a chuckle. Instead making a choking noise.

“You okay over there Rock Star?” 

“Peachy Cowboy.” 

“Anyway. Yeah, we make music, how about we go play some songs?” Blake tried, but Jackie was unamused.

“Uncle Luke did it.” Wilson pouted.

“Yeah, Uncle Luke played music when he came round last. We want to do something else.”

“What is it then?” Blake asked, he needed a way out of this. These kids don’t deal well with sugar, which is probably why there was no ice-cream in the house. Jackie leaned over to whisper into Wilson’s ear, Adam was filled with dread; this could only be bad. Blake however remained oblivious, more desperate to distract them from disappointment.

“DETECTIVES!” They cheered together. Damn it. Blake had no choice but to say yes.

“What do detectives do then?”

“We have to go and find some clues.” Wilson stated.

“Yeah. We have to drive around and look for them.” Jackie agreed.

“Come on then Big Country, this is all thanks to you.” Adam’s voice lacked any enthusiasm as they headed outside, only to realise Blake’s truck wouldn’t fit them all. 

“We could take Kelly’s car.” Blake murmured into Adam’s ear.

“Yeah. Steal a car. You know what, this day couldn’t get worse. Maybe we should get drunk and high whilst we are at it.” He was only half-joking, the day had not gone to plan for Adam. He was a little jealous; Blake was so amazing with the two kids he just seemed to understand them and Adam had kinda flopped after the first 10 minutes. Which had Adam stumped seeing he was the immature child of the two. 

“Alright.” Blake smiled and returned seconds later with the keys to the Lexus.

“Damn it Blake. This is a fucked up idea.” Adam complained.

“Look how happy they are though.” And he was right, the two children practically glowed with happiness as they all clambered into the car. Turns out picking up clues was more difficult than they had anticipated, they ended up at the park but obviously no one knew what to look for. The most fun they had was in the actual car, all four of them would sing along to the blues songs on the radio; the two kids having a surprising sense of rhythm.

“THERE IT IS!” They shouted in unison, Adam followed their finger and burst out laughing.

“You two are the coolest kids ever.” He gasped between laughs, they’d led them on a crazy trip around LA to go to McDonalds. McDonalds.

“Fine. This is dinner though.” Blake chuckled, trying to sound serious but failing. 

 

 

“Thanks for looking after them. I can’t believe you got those two to bed.” She shook her head in disbelief as she looked at the two sleeping figures.

“We are child whispers.” Adam shrugged with a smile.

“I’ll tell you what though, I don’t half feel old.” Blake complained.

“I never feel young. This was one day for you Country Star imagine this every single day, until next time guys. I can’t thank you enough.” The two boys headed off not long later, as soon as the go into their own house they collapsed onto the sofa in a mess of tangled limbs.

“I always thought I wanted kids, but damn that was difficult.” Adam admitted.

“Me too buddy. I still do. Just not quite yet.” Blake agreed.

“Oh yeah, and who you having these kids with? Some mysterious mistress you got locked away somewhere?” Adam teased.

“Nope. Just you.” Blake gave Adam a killer smile and kissed his nose softly. When they reached each other’s lips the kiss was passionate and full of love, the urgency that is sometimes present long forgotten as they just enjoyed the kiss.

“As much as I’d like to continue this. I think I may pass out. Let’s go to bed.” Adam confessed with a chuckle, Blake laughed that beautiful laugh. The one that uses his whole body, his head was thrown back with the force of the laugh, his eyes shining with the happiness, to Adam he was the picture of perfection. Blake was thinking the same thing about Adam. Who had an easy smile, one that was there without even thinking, his hazel eyes although dulled with sleepiness held a brightness that was only ever present if Blake was around. Each one found themselves lost in the image of the other for another 5 minutes before they headed upstairs slowly. 

“Hey Adam?”

“Yeah, Big Country.” Adam was pretty much asleep already, the covers pulled tight to his body but he rolled closer to Blake and it wasn’t just so he could hear him better. Sometimes Adam just likes to be close to him.

“You know, I think Jackie had a crush on you.”

“Can you blame her?” Even this close to sleep they managed to laugh and joke, both of them drifting into a peaceful sleep with a smile on their face dreaming of their future together and what it could hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone reading this, you have all been so lovely! Hope it doesn't disappoint along the way ;)


	5. Sedated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake notices Adam is acting a little off and he starts to worry.

Everything was perfect. Adam had a beautiful and amazing boyfriend, he was supposed to be having the time of his life. A new album was in the works and The Voice was going well. But somehow Adam couldn’t shake the feeling of emptiness that surrounded him. He just wanted to fill it, he needed to fill it. That’s how he ended up smoking again, he had promised Blake but he needed it. He needed that rush, to distract him from all of this.

 

 

Blake watched from his chair; Adam wasn’t alright. It had been nagging at him for the past few days, Adam had seemed distant and had been ‘too busy’ to meet up. Which is stupid, but Blake didn’t question him. But it’s gone a step too far, they were on set and he didn’t press his button for this guy. And he should have; the dude is right up Adam’s street. Instead he was staring into the distance, barely aware of his surroundings a look of shock on his face when he realised it was all over. Blake would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried, he was downright terrified. His Adam was drifting away, something was up and he could feel it. The guy chose Christina not that Blake was all that bothered, Adam left the stage area without a word and instead of watching him and pretending not to care Blake chased him down.

“Just a little rush.” Adam muttered to himself as he fumbled with the lighter. He knew it needed to stop, this wasn’t good for him, his teeth and lungs lined with the scum from this good for nothing smoking. Which is a lie. It’s good for one thing; distraction. It made him forget about the gaping hole inside of him, it let him escape and that is exactly what he needed.

“Adam?” Blake’s voice cut through the haze, the dizziness disappearing leaving Adam in startling reality. It all felt a little too real.

“Hey Blake.” He was almost convinced Blake wasn’t there at all, he took a deep breath of smoke feeling himself slip away once again. He could see Blake’s lips moving, could hear the words but it meant nothing to him, he was somewhere outside his life. The desperation in Blake’s eyes made him want to say something, had him scratching helplessly at the walls of his mind as he tried to get back to him.

“Are you even listening Adam?” Blake looked on in despair, the words having no effect on Adam who stood there with a blank stare. There was one thing that always got Adam back, he pulled him close and pressed his lips against Adam’s. He knew instantly something wasn’t right, Adam responded but lacked any of the emotion that was there. He was just going through the motions and it hurt Blake a little more than it should. “We are taking you home.” Blake demanded, hoping for Adam to fight, any emotion is better than the empty shell hiding behind a cigarette. 

“Okay.” His voice sounded alien to Blake, the man in front of him was not his boyfriend. No this was someone else entirely. Adam would never leave The Voice set by choice, he loves the job way too much.

“Go wait in the truck Adam.” And he did, without argument which made Blake worry even more. This wasn’t right, even for Adam. Sure he can go through some difficult times, he hides away from everyone and gets a little down, but this is more than that. He hurried off the find Carson.

“Damn it Blake, where the hell is Adam?” 

“I am taking him home. Something ain’t right Carson and I refuse to sit there and watch it.”

“You noticed too?” Carson sighed, his face falling in disappointment. “I had hoped I was imagining it. Keep an eye on him Blake. I don’t want a relapse. Last time was bad enough.” And then Carson walked off leaving Blake to wonder what he meant exactly.

 

 

Blake held Adam close to his body, he had thrown the cigarettes away as soon as they reached the house. Adam had barely said a word the whole time and Blake was growing more and more anxious.

“Adam, what did Carson mean by relapse?” The words were the wrong ones, Adam bolted out of bed.

“He had no right to tell you that. None at all.” He spat, the anger so unlike Adam, although it relieved Blake a little to see any emotion.

“He didn’t tell me anything Adam. I don’t have a clue what is going on, I want to help you baby but you are pushing me away. Please, come back to bed. You don’t have to tell me anything, but I need to hold you close.” Blake was pleading without shame, he would be himself around Adam and always had been. He allowed himself a small smile as Adam slipped under the covers beside him.

“I cut.” Blake’s heart stopped. “I had to escape somehow.” Adam’s fingers were running over his wrist, barely there scars so expertly treated that only Adam knew they were there. The hole inside him fills up when he’s with Blake, he gets a part of him back. “Blake I feel so helpless.” The tears came next, Adam would usually be embarrassed but they’ve both seen each other in worse states.

“Adam. You are the strongest person I know. You are anything but helpless.”

“The black hole just sucks everything in. It’s consuming me. A horrible emptiness that doesn’t go away, it eats at me until there is nothing else. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you, you deserve better than my crap.”

“Now listen here Rock Star. I want your crap, all of it. You are my boyfriend and I will be here for you every single step of the way.” Blake left no room for argument and Adam knew it, in fact it helped fill him up a little more.

“You mean that?”

“Yes you dipshit. I love you with all my heart, I hate seeing you hurting Adam. Seeing you like this today, I was so god damn worried about you, you have to tell me these things so I understand.” When he said it like that it all seemed so obvious to Adam, he should never have pushed Blake away when he was what he needed.

“You fill the hole inside me. When you are with me I don’t feel so empty anymore. It goes away after a while any way, but when you’re around I’m too busy being happy and in love most of the time to even think about it.” The truth in his words brought tears to the eyes of both men, afraid to ruin the perfect little speech they met in the middle for a slow and passionate kiss. They were slaves to any semblance of touch, and although they should stop they loved it too much. For the first time in a little too long Adam could feel properly again, Adam felt whole and he owed it all to Blake. He almost wished Blake knew just how much he meant to him. But to say those words out loud would be something he could never take back, and Adam has never been one for full on commitment, especially not if he is doing it first. Blake just hoped and prayed he could be what Adam wanted, what Adam really needed in a partner. Sometimes he drinks too much and he says stupid things, but deep down his greatest desire is to care for the man beside him. His own perfect little lover, his angel. Because no matter what come their way, they knew they could face it together. But they’d never talk about that either. That is way too chick-flick for either of them.


	6. Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam was hanging with the boys when it started going downhill. At least he has Blake.

“Dude, did you see this Voice fan video, you and Blake are getting a little cosy.” Jesse teased, the boys were completely unaware of the relationship but the fans have named it Shevine and there’s a compilation of hugs and kisses. If only Blake had seen this, he would have laughed the laugh that Adam just loves. The boys love to tease, always toying somewhere between love and abuse. But they all do it and without it everything would be a little too weird. And Adam can always see the love side of thins, only with Blake he gets a little touchy, especially when it's about their bromance.

“You two are just adorable.” Mickey laughed. “Shame you two are as straight as a ruler.” Adam felt unbelievably guilty and a little bit upset that he had to keep that part of him a secret. He knows it’s for the best, their careers would suffer massively and it’s not like their relationship is struggling. Even if Adam does suffer from relationship envy every now and again, particularly if it involves couples holding hands as they walk down the street.

“Can we just drop it already?” Adam complained as they started talking about a woman Blake had been seen with. They were just friends, it was more of a cover than anything else, something for them to hide behind when questions were asked. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t hurt each time she was mentioned, it felt like he had been burned with a hot iron, the searing pain taking hold before rapidly fading just to appear once more.

“Fine. How about we watch the game?” James suggested, Adam could always rely on James to save him even if James’ wasn’t sure what from. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Adam smiled, they all piled into the living room and gathered around the TV. It was their usual good times, they were laughing and joking as usual. Until The Voice advert came on, Adam had still been struggling since from the last bout of depression but with Blake being aware of it it’s made it so much easier, but seeing the ad something inside him broke. The emptiness was slowly creeping back. There was no explanation and Adam knew it, he could feel it deep down that what he was feeling was irrational but it didn’t do anything to help.

“You alright man?” Jesse was Adam’s lifelong friend and he always knew when something was up, the way his face fell so suddenly and the spark that fizzled out of his eyes. He knew something was wrong with Adam.

“You know what. I need to head home.” Adam said suddenly, getting up with a distant look in his eyes.

“You are home.” Jesse reminded him gently, this behaviour had him a little freaked and the others had fallen silent too. To Adam, home was Blake’s house. He rarely spent time here, in his own million dollar home, any more. Only really coming back to check on the dogs or to pick them up to take to Blake’s with him or if friend insist on coming round. He never stays here. It just slipped his mind that no one else knew.

“Oh. Right.” Adam let out an awkward chuckle. “Yeah. Stupid of me. I have to go see a friend. I’ll stay the night. Bye.” Before the others could say anything or make any attempt to stop him Adam left the house, jumping into his car and speeding off to Blake’s house. It was the only place he could go. It was where he needed to be.

 

 

Blake was awoken by the sound of someone banging on his door like their life depended on iy, he stumbled there half awake and struggled with the lock. His still sleepy mind finding it difficult to really focus or work at all. As soon as it opened he was met with the distraught face of his lover.

“Adam? I thought you and the boys were hanging out tonight?” Blake just didn’t understand why Adam was here, he had told him the boys were coming round and he wouldn’t be round tonight. And now he shows up close to tears. Adam remained silent but threw himself on Blake, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. “Oh Adam.” He knew instantly what was wrong, it happened again. That empty feeling. Adam had started seeing a therapist, Blake refused to let it go and he always wins when it comes to Adam, or if it’s something he isn’t willing to give up on. Adam had been doing so well and to see him like this, and so upset about it too, made Blake want to cry as well. But he knew staying strong for Adam was more important here, he thinks he knows why it happens but he needs to talk to a few people before he can make an effort to fix it. He will fix it though. No way he is leaving the most important part of his life depressed and unhappy when he could do something about it.

“I’m sorry.” Adam sniffed sadly, he always blamed himself for feeling this way. Hated that he forced the people he loved to put up with them, who probably felt sorry for him more than truly cared.

“Don’t apologise baby.” Blake carried him gently to the couch, he sat down with Adam on top of him as they held each other close. Blake was different. He cared. He loved Adam. And they both knew it. Adam enjoyed the feather light touches Blake gave him, but he was craving more. So much more. He kissed Blake with a ferocious passion that took him by surprise at first until both men relaxed into the kiss. Adam revelled in it, the sweet breath of Blake, the meanness of his tongue that wasn’t usually present, but he loved that Blake knew what he needed. He needed rough, he needed to be forced to feel today.

“I love you Blake.” The words came naturally, a real emotion and that made both men smile more.

“I love you too Adam.” The kisses didn’t grow gentler even though they could have, both of them revelling in the touches that brought them both to life in more ways than one.

 

 

Frantic knocking at the door woke both men up, they hadn’t left the sofa, falling asleep after a round of mind-blowing sex. Adam’s face was one of happiness as Blake held him close. Blake couldn't help but grain and roll his eyes, despite the gorgeous man in his arms, he couldn't help but fear who may show up this time.

“It’s cool I’ll get it.” Adam told Blake, making his way carefully to the door. When he opened it he saw his lifelong friend Jesse stood staring in shock.

“Oh god, you are here.” Jesse exclaimed grabbing him and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. “Where’s your shirt?” Turns out Adam had only pulled on some trousers, which in reality is pretty good.

“Who is it?” Blake called out sleepily.

“Jesse.” Adam replied, stepping back to invite his friend inside without a word.

“You okay? You left so quick and you were kinda out of it” Blake appeared at the door, thankfully dressed, only the state of his hair revealing what they had been up to about an hour ago not that Jesse realised and for that Adam silently prayed.

“He had just got to sleep actually, we had put on a crappy movie.” Blake shrugged.

“Blake was helping me out.” Adam agreed, even smiling for real as he thought of Blake.

“Great, come on the boys miss you.” Jesse grabbed Adam’s arm and tugged him out the door. “Thanks Blake.” He shouted before closing the door, Adam hated that he couldn’t run back in there and say goodbye, or just not leave. But no one knows about their relationship so he couldn’t explain it, instead he had to let Jesse take him away and pretend to be happy.

Blake hated watching Adam leave, it hurt more every time. He decided in that moment, when Adam looked back longingly that as soon as the moment presents itself they’ll come out. They only kept it quiet for him and his career, but Adam is more important. He is definitely the number one priority. And Blake will be dammed before he lets this slip through his fingers, he wasn’t to tell the world. And he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is a little iffy, but I had to look busy because my Mum was being all grumpy :'D So hope it wasn't too awful :)


	7. Like Real People Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hear a song that they recognise. They just want to do what real people do.

The live auditions. Blake loves them, he loves the surprise and the suspense. He loves imagining what that singer will look like, and most the time being completely wrong. More than that, he loves watching Adam. Adam who more than often closes his eyes, at least one body part moving to the beat, maybe just a finger tapping the chair, or his head swaying. He is always into the music. Blake loves that about him, he loves the look on his face as he tries to work out if the singer is right for him. For his team. Or maybe if he deserves someone else. Adam is impulsive. But he’s also one of the most talented singers out there, a talented writer and producer, and everything he does is for a legitimate reason. Blake’s learned that by now.

Adam loves them too. But he also hates them. He hates having to pass on an amazing voice because of a few imperfections or numbers on his team, he hates not turning but then finding out that the singer is like 15. That is when he hates it. He always steals a glance at Blake when he can, usually finding the country star staring at him too and they’ll share a smile. A knowing glance is all they can do without any one working it out, but it’s enough. Most of the time.

They both recognised the song instantly. It was so them. It was their music, their artist, it was them. And neither one could move past that. It grabbed hold of Blake’s heart and tugged, it made Adam want to run to Blake and kiss him like there is no tomorrow. The voice was as light as a feather, it was a girl singing, but that didn’t matter to either men. It was Hozier. The words, the song, maybe not the voice, but enough for it to make them miss the other. They locked eyes with each other, so much emotion projected in their eyes, a smile on both of their faces. They pressed their buttons together, spinning to see a woman, maybe 20 years old, putting her heart and soul into the song and they felt it. Adam felt it so differently, the sadness hitting him harder than usual, his eyes drawn to Blake. He doesn’t want this to be a secret any more, the world should know about them, about their love for each other. Stronger than anything, stronger than his love for music. He’d sacrifice everything for Blake, the question being would Blake do the same? He’d like to think so. And he’ll find out as soon as they are backstage and alone.

“That was beautiful.” Blake sighed.

“You know what, that song means a lot to me. Hozier is such an incredible artist and the album itself is so special to me. And as soon as you started singing I recognised it, but you made it different. You put your heart and soul into it, interpreted it in your own way. I don’t know what real people do, but I’d love to do it.” Adam beamed, somehow managing not to look at Blake. “Over to you Big Country.”

“Thanks Rock star. Funnily enough I feel the same way about Hozier, someone I love introduced me to him and whenever I hear his songs. That person comes to mind. And damn it, you made it so beautiful and sad and just god damn amazing. I know exactly what real people do and I am gunna do it.” Adam felt that there was more to that than anyone else might realise, when he had made a similar comment it was about sharing their relationship. He hoped that Blake meant the same thing, but buried that emotion deep down. No way is he letting himself get disappointed. 

The other arguments fell on deaf ears, Adam and Blake were eyeing each other from across the room, their attention only shifting as the girl (who neither of them can remember her name) had to make her choice.

“I am so happy that I was able to get my emotion across to you and that it meant something.” Her smile was genuine, though Adam could hear the ‘but’ coming. “But, I think coaching wise Christina has the most to offer.” They hugged and cheered, not that Adam or Blake cared all that much.

“I need a break.” Adam announced, fleeing the stage quite suddenly. He couldn’t stand the way Blake was looking at him, the song, the emotions, everything got him fired up and he just needed Blake. Who somehow got the mental distress signal and appeared in Adam’s dressing room with a hopeful smile. “Hey Cowboy.” Adam’s voice was unusually quiet and Blake hated it.

“I want us to tell everyone.” Blake blurted out, his brain to mouth filter not working apparently. 

“You what?” Blake thought he saw happiness and hope in Adam’s eyes at the words, but dismissed the thought quickly.

“I need to tell everyone Adam. I can’t stand not being able to touch you.” As if to prove his point he pulled Adam into a passionate kiss, Adam practically melted into his arms. “I just have to.”

“Let’s do it.” The world stopped for both of them. The importance of this moment not going unnoticed. “I love you Blake and if I get my way it’ll be me and you till the day I die.”

“Good Rockstar. Because I fucking love you too. I’ll be damned if I let you go.” They shared a quick kiss before heading back to the stage. They don’t know how to tell the world, but both of them know it’ll be amazing.

  

And it was. They were doing an interview with Ellen. Blake, Adam, Carson, Christina and Pharrell all squished onto one little couch.

“It’s okay, I have my own seat.” Adam shrugged, jumping into Blake’s lap who let out his booming laugh.

“Oh yeah, what if I don’t want you here?” Blake chuckled.

“Fuck you Cowboy.”

“You already have.” Blake countered, the two of them descending into laughter. The place had fallen silent with shock, everyone watching the two lovers.

“SURPRISE!” Adam shouted, grabbing Blake’s face and kissing it passionately, not fuelled by desire but by pure love. Maybe a little bit of pride. After all, he has the giant gentleman as a boyfriend and he is beyond lucky to have his angelic cowboy all to himself.

“You two.” Carson just looks between them.

“Thought we should probably share it.” Adam shrugged.

“Y’all don’t hate us now though right?” It was a genuine fear both men had, their eyes darted around the room from the faces of their friends to the faces of fans.

“Are you kidding?” Carson laughed, hugging the two of them.

“Finally man.” Pharrell gave them a smile and a knowing look.

“I hate to say I told you so. But. I told you so.” Ellen was beaming with happiness. “You two are adorable.”

“Thanks Ellen. Thanks everyone. We know it’s gunna be controversial, but I love Blake beyond what I thought was possible. I’m not gay. Not really. I’ve only ever felt this way for Blake. And to be able to call him mine and hold his hand in public, I won’t lie, it’s the greatest gift I could ever be given.” Everyone ahhed at his little speech and Blake looked touched at the words.

“Damn it Adam. How is some country dipshit supposed to beat that?” He chuckled, Adam recognising his nerves and pressing a hand to his thigh. “I’d sacrifice everything for Adam. That’s what this is. I could lose my music, my label, my friends and my family over this, but it would be worth it because Adam has made my life so much better. I’d hate to think that the world is so judgemental that they can’t accept us. But so be it. I have Adam and that’s all I need.” The ‘I love you’ went unsaid, but the kiss that followed made it more than clear to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you hadn't worked it out the song the contestant sang was 'Like Real People Do'! Hope you like this chapter :)


	8. Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is a little jealous.

Blake did not like the way Adam’s eyes lingered on the girl’s petite little body. No. He didn’t like it one bit. He hated it even more when the asshole had to go and open his damn mouth.

“Damn, you are gorgeous. I mean, wow, look at you.” He gushed, that irresistible smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. The girl blushed and giggled at the attention, who wouldn’t, Blake on the other hand grew increasingly angry and upset. Perhaps a little jealous. That was how Adam looked at him, and that was not how Adam looked at random girls he had only just met. Blake would be the first to admit that Adam could do better, but seriously, right now? It was the last audition today, thank god Adam had turned seeing as he was the only one with a space it means it we can finally go home. “I’m so happy you are on my team, I can’t wait to get to know you better.” Those words had Blake seeing red at the very thought of those two being alone, he stumbled off set as soon as possible, he planned on asking Adam what the fuck he was up to when his lips smashed against his own. Any and all thoughts of being angry were lost to the wind as he melted into Adam’s loving touch.

 

 

“Did you see Captain America? I thought Chris Evans was super-hot in that.” It was an offhanded comment, it probably didn’t mean anything. Blake kept telling himself that but it was happening more and more recently. And every time it felt like his heart was on fire, that he was burning from the inside out. That he wasn’t good enough. It was true though, he would say, Adam could do so much better. You only need to look at his ex’s to see that.

“You think Adam?” He tried not to sound angry, Adam would hate to see him like this; so possessive.

“Hmm.” Adam hummed as he leant into Blake’s side, Blake’s arm automatically wrapped around Adam and pulled him that tiny bit closer. The proximity easing Blake a little, but doubt was a poisonous thing, it had started to grow now. Negativity has a way of doing that, it starts slowly and like a weed spreads and grows until it’s all you can think about.

 

 

“You look great tonight.” Adam’s smile was a little too genuine, his eyes lingering in the wrong places and his touches lasting a little too long for Blake’s liking. He was stood way to close to Christina and Blake hated that he hated it, but damn if he was Adam he would leave himself for Christina.

“Thanks Adam. Not looking bad yourself.” They traded compliments and strange touches for a while, Blake tried to stay calm but he was seeing a lot of red.

“For fuck sake will you just stop.” He shouted, the room falling silent. They were backstage, the majority of the contestants were loitering and the judges were all there, every one staring at Blake. He hadn’t wanted to say anything, but it just came out. All that emotion had been building up for a while, but seeing him like that with Christina (who is way better than Blake in his opinion) and his doubts was one of many reasons that it happened at that moment.

“What is wrong with you?” Adam asked, unaware of all the stares.

“You. You are what’s wrong. Falling in love with someone new every fucking day.” Blake hissed. “I hate it. I hate that I hate it. But I hate it.” And with that he stormed off, leaving Adam staring at the space he once stood.

“Damn. You should check on him.” Carson commented. “And stop being a flirt.” He added as Adam walked off. Adam looked back at the way he was with people, he couldn’t help comparing it to Blake who is perhaps the most lovey dovey person he has met, he is very hands on and he just couldn’t compute this dislike. But whatever. He had never noticed this possessive and jealous side of Blake, though he’d be lying if he said a certain part of his anatomy wasn’t interested in his lover's behaviour, in particular this possessive streak he's uncovered. He found Blake crying in his trailer and those slightly distracting thoughts were blown away.

“Don’t cry baby.” Adam cooed, running to hold his lover tight against him.

“You should leave me Adam. I ain’t good for you.” The words hurt a little too much for both of them.

“Don’t you dare say that.” Adam snapped. “I love you Blake. So much. More than anything. I don’t want or need anything else. I’m a flirty guy, always have been, but I’ll stop for you baby. I’d do anything for you.”

“No. I can’t. I need to get over it. I’m being unreasonable.” Blake stammered.

“You are being human.” He pressed a soft kiss to Blake’s forehead. “I wish you had told me before you big oaf, could have done something about it. Not made you snap like that.”

“Oh shut up Adam.” Blake slammed his lips against Adam’s to ensure he wouldn’t say anything. “I love you too. I’m sorry for being a little jealous, but you are just so amazing and deserve so much better than me.”

“You really are an idiot Big Country. I am so madly in love with you it hurts, the flirting relieves a little pain but what gets me through is thinking of you. Every time I make a compliment, I promise you there’s an image of you in my head.” Adam looked Blake in the eye, there may have been a hint of a lie there but they both ignored it. In reality they’ve both appreciated someone’s looks whilst in any relationship, it’s undoubtedly going to happen.

“Really?”

“Yep.” Adam popped the ‘p’ with a smile. Blake couldn’t help but smile at how god damn lucky he was, but he wouldn’t say it out loud. Instead they kissed once more, slowly making their way to the bed in Blake’s trailer. Adam sat upon Blake, straddling his hips as he deepened the kiss, as he moved for a better angle their hips rubbed together. Their obvious arousal forcing moans from each man’s mouth, Adam’s teasing always went straight to Blake’s dick and today was no different, sick and tired of the waiting he flipped them over, staring in Adam’s eyes for a second. “Hurry up Cowboy, I’m waiting.”

“Well if you weren’t such a fucking tease.” Blake grumbled as he grabbed a condom.

“I am not a tease.” Blake just rolled his eyes, Adam made quick work of the remaining items of clothing.

“You are the flirtiest tease I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. I’m not complaining. Maybe a little right now, but any other time I probably wouldn't complain.” Blake started rambling on until Adam pulled him down into a forceful kiss.

“Shut up and fuck me.” He whispered into Blake’s ear, moving his mouth to his neck to suck and nibble.

“Holy Jesus Christ.” Blake sighed, coming out as a breathy moan as he manhandled Adam into a better position. “You got it Rock Star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my first real attempt at a more sexual scene.... I hope it wasn't too awful! Would love to hear what you think of this thing so far :)


	9. Foreigner's God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone loves Shevine, and sometimes Blake can't keep how much it hurts to himself.

It hurt Blake more than anyone else, he sat silently admiring Adam’s stage presence. The wonderful way he moves, completely shameless as he flaunts all of his perfections alongside his flaws. He was perfect. But the hateful words hurt Blake more and more, Adam seemed somehow unbothered as several people yelled insults, Blake knew it was just because Adam had learnt to hide these feelings. 

At first their relationship had been met pretty well, but within a few days the hate started appearing and boy did it hurt them both. Adam’s eyes locked onto Blake’s, seeming to sense his emotions he was staring into his soul, feeling those empty parts of him and trying to make him whole again. The situation was tearing Blake up, he hated that Adam had to deal with more hate because of him. He hated that he was to blame. When Adam’s performance came to an end and he returned to his seat Blake prayed it would end, but when did things ever go right for Blake? They shouted again, his foot started tapping on the floor and his hands clenched into fists, Adam looked on in concern but knew if he said anything it would make it worse.

“Jesus. Just leave him alone.” Blake shouted, the whole place falling silent. “For god’s sake leave the man alone.”

“FAGGOT!” Some called from the crowd.

“Jesus. Fucking hell. Y’all are just assholes. Leave Adam alone. He ain’t done anything wrong. He doesn’t deserve this.” Blake all but growled at the crowd, his anger and sadness running to the surface. “Just fucking leave him alone.” And then he was gone, but the hurtful words continued. Adam blocked them out as the tears began to force their way out, rushing to find Blake who pulled him into his arms immediately.

“I’m sorry.” Adam sobbed into Blake’s chest, whether he was apologising for the wet stain on his shirt or the whole situation on stage was unclear.

“I don’t care. Adam. This is not your fault. None of this is your fault. I hate their way of thinking, close minded beliefs that only encourage hate. That isn’t your fault.” Blake caressed his cheek, he’d seen someone do that once in an effort to calm someone down, for the life of him he can’t remember where he saw it, but he did and Adam relaxed momentarily.

“GAYS NEED TO GO!” The words carried down the corridor and suddenly all the safety Adam felt crumbled away as he clutched at Blake helplessly.

“They’ll get over it. I did. I was like them once, and now look at me baby. We can get through this. We will get through this.” Blake rubbed circles on Adam’s back and leant down to give him a kiss. The angle was not easy to work with but they managed somehow, a broken messy kiss but Adam finally relaxed again.

“You’re always right. We can do this. It’s just. It gets to me sometimes.” Adam explains, still sniffling a little.

“It gets to me too baby. But we are stronger than them, our love is stronger than them.” The confidence in Blake’s voice filled Adam with joy, because he was right. The love shared between those two was built on the foundation of friendship, then brotherhood and now the purest love either one has felt. Hate from their fans hurt, obviously, but it made them realise who the true fans were. It highlighted a problem with society and the industry. The Voice fought for them and continues to fight for them, Blake’s label are having some serious discussions but if they drop him Adam’s decided he’ll sign him to 222 records. No matter what happens they have a plan, a solution and if it doesn’t work out they have each other.

“Let’s go back out there and face the assholes together.” In a surge of confidence Adam grabbed Blake’s hand, they walked out together with their bodies brushing against each other. Before Adam could break away Blake pulled him into a special kind of kiss, the one that had him weak at the knees and desperate for air, a little dizzy and hungry for more. With a desperate little pout he returned to his chair, keeping his eyes glued to the man that meant everything to him. The horrible words meaning nothing now. 

“Hate on us all you want. We are staying together.” Blake’s voice held a one of finality that stunned the place into silence. 

“On with the show.” Carson announced, the place falling into full swing without any other problems.

 

 

“You are too cute.” Blake blurted as Adam slowly woke up, his face scrunching up and his little nose had Blake aching to kiss him.

“I’m not cute Shelton.” Adam argued, his voice slurred slightly.

“You’re right. You are damn adorable.” He received a weak slap in return, it was more Adam’s arm flinging in the general direction he thought Blake was in. “I love you baby.” Blake leant down to kiss his nose, finally giving in.

“Damn it. I’m trying to sleep. Fuck off.” Adam grumbled, he really isn’t a morning person.

“You are so grumpy sometimes.” Blake complained, when suddenly an idea sprung to mind. “Maybe you should do some yoga, and wear those really tight pants that look so good on you.”

“Mind out of the gutter Big Country.” 

“And shirtless too. I love watching the way those tattoos move as you stretch, the way your muscles tense up. The perfect curves of your body.” Blake dropped his voice, reaching a tone he knows turns Adam on. “I love seeing the crazy shapes you get your body into, damn Adam, it get’s me all hot and bothered just thinking about it.” His hand had at some point gently started rubbing up and down Adam’s arm, who although trying to hide how he felt had started breathing a little heavier. Blake knew he was in. “I can’t help but think about you, think about what I would do to you. Adam, baby, you always look so hot. But yoga, yoga you reach a whole new level. Damn it, I’m getting hard just thinking about it.” That was what got him, Adam span quickly and started kissing him.

“I hate you. You dirty cheat you.”

“You forced me to it baby.” Blake’s throaty chuckle pushed Adam further, the kiss reaching a hungry and desperate stage as Adam scrambled over to straddle his lover. Adam dropped his mouth to Blake’s neck coaxing a string of colourful moans from Blake’s mouth.

“Not nice being teased, is it?”

“Fuck you.”

“I was thinking of fucking you actually.” Adam’s smart mouth never rests, even at times like these and Blake would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. 

“Then do it.” It sounded like a challenge, and Adam never says no to a challenge.


	10. To Be Alone

“No way.” Adam stared in shock, Blake was looking rightfully proud of himself as he waved the tickets in Adam’s face.

“Yep. Did I do good?”

“Did you? Is the sky blue?” Adam spluttered.

“Not all the time. It can be red, grey, pink, orange, black-“

“Shut up. Yes. You did amazing.” Adam launched himself at an unsuspecting Blake, pressing hungry lips to his, eager to show just how much he loves this.

“Alright Rock Star. I don’t want to be late, let’s go.” Blake pressed a hand to Adam’s back and led him to the car. He knew this would go down well and after the situation at the studio he felt that Adam deserved a bit of fun, tonight is about Adam. The tickets were hard to come by, but a few phone calls to the right people and here Blake is with two tickets to see Hozier. And his boyfriend in his pocket. This has won him some serious brownie points, and he knows it.

“This is the best thing anyone has ever got me.” Adam laughed as they started the journey to the venue. “I’ve never been this excited before.”

“I’m glad.” Blake chuckled. “We need some quality time. You deserve something special, something that you’d love and this was just perfect.” The real reason was clear to both of them, so they ignored it and didn’t say the words, knowing it would only bring the mood down.

“I love you Blake. Really, you are the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. I am so lucky.”

“Shut up Adam. We both know I’m the lucky one.” The short drive was relatively quiet, they played the album and sang along the whole time. Each of them lost in the memories of the music, every now and then glancing at each other will love filled eyes. It wasn’t long till they were at the venue and slipping through the back door.

“I think if we start with that song it’ll give the wrong mood. It isn’t the right tone for an opener.” The all too familiar Irish lilt drifted towards them, Adam’s face lit up in pure happiness and Blake had a fond smile, although that was more down to Adam’s reaction. “Oh hey guys.” Adam froze, he isn’t often star struck but apparently today is one of the few times.

“Hi there buddy.” Blake shook his hand whilst Adam performed a remarkable goldfish impression. “Adam here’s a bit of a fan.” Blake offered by way of explanation.

“I’m a fan of you too.” Hozier laughed. “I love the way you just belt out songs about sex and love, there’s no beating around the bush. I respect that.” Adam stared for a second before finally finding his tongue.

“Thanks man. That means a lot. Blake’s right, I love you. I mean, wow, you are a whole new level of talent. It’s amazing.” They shook hands and the three got talking, Adam was freaking out inside, Blake was enjoying seeing his boyfriend so happy and Hozier was having a good time with two artists he had always admired.

“I’d love to keep talking, but I have to go and do the show. Enjoy tonight. How about we meet up afterwards?”

“Sounds brilliant. I know an awesome place.” Adam agreed, they parted ways and Adam began to plan what they could do as he allowed Blake to lead him to wherever they were watching the show from. He grabbed a hat to help hide who he was, putting on sunglasses would ruin the show, he just hoped the hat was enough as him and Blake were led to some seats. They were amazing seats, the best in the house as far as Adam was concerned.

“You look happy.” Blake stated, Adam had a blinding smile on his face that made Blake feel all warm and fuzzy.

“All thanks to you Cowboy.” Adam pressed a kiss to Blake’s lips, what began as a soft and chaste kiss soon developed into something a little hotter. 

“Don’t get too carried away. It’ll ruin the show.” Blake sighed, his fingers running lightly over Adam’s body. 

 

 

Soon one of their favourites came on; ‘To Be Alone’. Adam all but crashed into Blake, who instantly wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pressed a soft kiss to his head. The song meant a lot to Blake, it seemed to fit with a lot of his ideas but more importantly it made him think of Adam. Any song that does that goes into his favourites immediately. The kiss was messy, Adam’s body limp in Blake’s arms as he put all his effort into the kiss.

“Hey Blake?” He gasped, Blake only managed a nod. “It feels good.” The chuckle from Blake was deep and raw, he wanted Adam so much right that it hurt but he held back.

“When I get you home tonight I’ll show you just how good it can feel.” Blake teased, although it was more of a promise and Adam knew it, his cheeks blushing an adorable shade of red whilst his eyes became a shade darker.

“I hate you. If we were anywhere else right now…” He trailed off, his eyes falling back to the stage where Hozier continued to sing.

“I know baby. This means a lot to you. I can wait.” Blake sighed, trying to sound supportive but in reality he just wanted Adam, like right this second.

“Thank you Blake.” Adam really meant it and as cheesy as it sounds it made it worthwhile for Blake. He continued to hold Adam close to him, enjoying the singer that had become the soundtrack to their relationship. He can keep himself under control till they get home, and maybe he enjoyed teasing Adam a little too much, after spending so much time with the singer he knows all the ways to get to him. So there were a few kisses, light touches; his personal favourite being when he runs his fingers over Adam’s hip ever so lightly, one time even getting a breathy (and slightly squeal like) moan from his lover. 

“I love you Adam. So god damn much.”

“Stop being a sap Shelton.” It meant the same thing: ‘I love you.’ The soft kiss Adam pressed on his cheek proved it, his body leaning heavily on Blake as they enjoyed the closeness and the show. “You know, this has been amazing Blake and having you here with me made it all the more worthwhile. I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.”

“Who’s the sap now?” Blake chuckled, but the proud beaming smile on his face was enough of an answer for Adam.


	11. From Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is going to take a trip to his ranch, Adam wants to go too. It's a long drive though.

“You sure you want to come?” Blake asked for the umpteenth time, Adam rolled his eyes and just threw his bags into the truck anyway.

“Yes you idiot. I want to come. I want to be with you, even if I have to suffer through your stupid country ways.” Adam actually enjoyed spending time at the ranch, not that he’d ever tell Blake, but it can be nice to escape the city sometimes.

“Alright Rock Star, I just wanted to be sure.” Blake chuckled, throwing his own bags in with Adam’s. “You got enough here?” He raised an eyebrow at the number and size of Adam’s bags. 

“I want to be prepared Blake. Now get in the truck.” Adam huffed from the passenger seat, his phone in his hand as he hurriedly sent texts to the important people in his life. Signal is sporadic in the country, he learnt that the hard way. Sure, Blake’s actual ranch has connection, but if like last time they end up hunting (not that Adam has any intention of doing that again) they get cut off from the world. Last time he got so caught up in Blake that he didn’t text or tweet, Jesse and James broke into his house they were so worried and called like his whole family and their manager. It was a mess, there were too many apologies after that and both Blake and Adam want to avoid it.

“Fine Bossy.” Blake muttered as he clambered into the truck. “Last chance City Boy.”

“For fuck sake, drive the damn truck.” Blake tried his hardest not to laugh as they pulled out of the drive, it was going to be a long journey.

“Want some music on?” Blake offered, Adam just shrugged in response. “Don’t get all mopey on me now! Damn Adam, we’re stuck in this truck for hours yet. Cheer up. Please.” The pleading in Blake’s voice got to Adam, he hated the desperation that he had caused.

“Sure, music sounds great.” He even smiled and just like that Blake was back to his jolly self. It was maybe an hour into their journey when Blake just smiled a cheeky smile and started tapping on his phone. “I swear to god, if we crash I am gunna beat the shit out of you.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Blake chuckled, risking a glance over at his boyfriend.

“Don’t tempt me Cowboy.” The trip so far had consisted of them making fun of and insulting each other, not that either one cared. That pretty much summed up their entire relationship. Then a song came on that made Adam smile properly before trying to hide it by looking out the window.

“Ah Adam, let me see that smile.” Blake’s voice was filled with laughter and that made Adam laugh too.

“I love this song.” Adam justified. “It’s brilliant.” Another Hozier song, not that anyone would be surprised. For a while it was all the couple would listen to, although eventually Blake cracked, but it’s still a major part of their lives. They are serious fans, Adam more so especially after the whole fan girl escapade after Blake’s surprise gig for him. Yeah, they are fans. 

“I know you do Adam. You love anything by Hozier.” The comment was lost to Adam who was singing along to ‘From Eden’, with a fond smile Blake joined in too. The three voices shouldn’t have blended together so beautifully, but somehow it just worked. Those three genres making something special, not that anyone could hear how brilliant it sounded, the musical genius would be lost to the world forever. It did happen though, Blake and Adam felt something when they sang although neither one thought about it long enough to truly appreciate it. All in all, an underappreciated moment of genius. 

“You know, I think this song is about Heaven and Hell.” Adam blurted randomly.

“Really?”

“Yeah, from the perspective of the devil.” 

“You can’t just say that and not explain.”

“Alright, well it talks about ‘slithering’ which is a snake thing, and the snake represented the devil and it slithered ‘from Eden’ and I think that’s self explanatory.”

“That all you got for me Shakespeare.” Adam ignored the badly used name there and continued with his explanation.

“It’s about the devil searching for that purity again, envying it almost which is why he seeks to corrupt others.”

“Damn. Careful Adam, you’re brain might explode.” They both had a good chuckle at that. “Seriously though, that was real smart. For a City Boys.” It’s times like these when Adam seriously doubts if Blake can just compliment him without a backhanded insult.

“Thanks Hillbilly.” They fell into a comfortable silence, Adam taking the time to admire his lover who was looking particularly angelic. The sunlight hitting his eyes just right, making them sparkle like the clearest ocean, they were mesmerising and Adam struggled to tear his eyes away. The light made a halo around Blake’s head, drawing Adam in once more, it highlighted every tone in his hair; the greys, the browns, the little ginger ones. It was beautiful, the myriad of colours framed in golden light. With a start Adam decided he was going insane. “Think we can pull over at the next stop. I need to stretch my legs.”

“Don’t see why not.” Lucky for Adam Blake didn’t see the lie in his words, and Adam isn’t about to tell him he’s been staring at him for god knows how long. No, that would be way too awkward. For both of them. Instead they drive in silence with Adam trying desperately to stop staring at Blake because he can look but not touch and he’s going a little insane, and Blake is trying not to get freaked out by his boyfriend’s unnatural stillness and silence. “Here we go.” The words had barely left his mouth when Adam launched himself over to press his lips against Blake’s.

“Damn it. You looked so fucking sexy.” Adam muttered.

“Is this why you were so quiet?”

“Shut up and let me love you Blake.” Blake had absolutely zero arguments for that, he kept his mouth shut (unless you count the kissing which he doesn’t) and lost himself in the moment. “Okay. I think it’s out of my system now.” Adam decided after a good 15 minute make out.

“Good.” They started on their way once again, each man with a pleased smile on his face. “You know, I’ve heard that…” The rest was lost on Adam, the beautiful southern drawl drawing him in once again. 

“For fuck sake it’s not out of my system.” Adam pouted, whilst Blake laughed at him.

“Seriously Adam, damn you are insatiable. Control yourself ‘till we get to the ranch.” The promise of something more than a make out session didn’t really help Adam calm down, but he tried his hardest. “How about I put on some Hozier?”

“Oh please do.” Somehow they managed to throw the sexual tension and finished their journey the same way it started; a lot of insults, a lot of laughter and a lot of singing along.


	12. In The Woods Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake comes up with some dumb ideas sometimes.

“It’ll be fun.” Blake insisted, Adam refused to look at him knowing he’d cave.

“It would be terrifying. No.” 

“Adam, come on babe, you said no hunting so here I am with an alternative.”

“Don’t say that as if I’m the strange one.” Adam frowned at his lover, making the mistake of looking up, Blake looked a little hurt and a little hopeful.

“I’m not strange Adam.”

“Fine. You’re not. We can do this stupid thing. But I swear, if I get lost in the woods you are paying for it buddy.”

“You got it.” Blake’s smile lit up the entire room, and for a second it didn’t matter that Adam just agreed to let his boyfriend hunt him. Then reality came crashing down. “I’ll even   
give you a head start.” 

“I hate this so much.”

“You know I’ll make it worth it.” Blake wiggled his eyes suggestively, making Adam laugh.

“You better Cowboy.”

“Get going and stop blabbing.” Blake pushed Adam out the door and waved. “You got 15 minutes Rock star.” With a forced smile Adam headed towards the woods, he hates Blake so much for this. 

 

 

It had been hours surely, the sky was growing dark and still Adam was wandering through the woods, he wasn’t even trying to hide anymore and the fear that Blake would never find him grew with every minute. Just to add to his misery, the skies began to pour down on him adding to the sweltering heat a sticky unpleasantness. 

Blake grew worried, it’s been a while and at first he just ignored the signs of Adam’s passing, but not he really can’t find anything. He’s giving it his all, he knows exactly where he is and the general direction Adam was heading in but that doesn’t mean that he continued going that way. 

“Damn it Adam.” Blake muttered, blaming Adam was a little harsh and he knew it, this whole thing was his idea after all. Adam had hated it, he must be terrified and with a renewed urgency Blake hurried on. Keeping his eyes and ears peeled.

 

 

Adam had stopped for a break, his legs too tired to go on, he took shelter from the heat and rain. He woke with a start, dismayed to see the moon hanging in the sky and still no sign of Blake. Slowly he dragged himself to his feet, his legs weak and shaky beneath him as he stumbled out of his shelter. 

“Fuck Blake. I hate you so much.” He hated the fear in his voice as he took in his surroundings, he could barely see in the complete darkness that surrounded him. I horrifying screech filled the air, a foreign sound to him, accompanied by what sounded like a woman’s scream. It was too close for Adam’s liking, he stumbled off, moving as quickly as his legs would allow him. Instead of the noise growing quieter it grew louder, Adam soon found himself in an opening where the moon provided enough light for him to make out where it was coming from. A fox. It lay there howling in agony, Adam was always one who cared for all creatures; human and animal. So he moved closer, the bone was exposed on the fox’s hind leg, there was no hope and Adam knew what he had to do. He grabbed a stone hesitantly, holding it high as he looked at the creature, a small voice in his mind thinking about what could do this to an animal. “Sorry.” He whispered as he struck the creature, silencing its wails, yet still there was that womanly scream. A tear rolled down Adam’s face, he hated this. He suddenly became aware of a pair of eyes looking at him from between the trees, without warning it lunged at him, only a shadow as Adam turned and ran with a scream.

 

 

“Fuck Adam. Where the hell are you?” Blake looked up at the moon in dismay, his heart filled with worry. Adam didn’t know these woods, honestly he hadn’t thought it would be this hard to find his lover but here he is in the middle of the night frantically searching. He grabbed his phone only to see there was no signal. Adam will kill him. Blake knew it, there was going to have to be a lot of making up after this. 

“BLAKE!” He heard Adam’s terrified shrieks, and turned with a start.

“ADAM? WHERE ARE YA?” He shouted back but received no reply, he headed in the direction he thought it came from.

 

The noises seemed to follow him, Adam kept glancing back and shouting for Blake. Damn, he is going to kill him. Suddenly Adam crashed into a warm body, he landed on the floor with a thump, he looked up slowly with his heart beating fast as he held his breath. 

“Jesus Adam.” The relief in Blake’s voice was clear, with those whispered words all the tension left his body. Adam only stared for a minute, the moon casting a magical glow on his boyfriend.

“I found something in the woods.” Adam mumbled, slowly getting to his feet and reaching out to hold Blake, who had no arguments as he held Adam as close as physical possible.

“Shh. It’s gonna be alright now baby.” Blake soothed him, rubbing his back in a circular motion and running his hand through his hair.

“I hate you.” Adam’s voice was shaking dangerously, but both men chose to ignore it as Blake carried Adam.

“I know baby. I know.” Adam drifted to sleep as Blake took him to safety.

 

 

“I’m serious Blake. I hate you.” Adam was looking out the window, his face still pale and he looked a little sick, yet refused to let Blake help out at all.

“Okay, Fine. I know. I made a bad call, I get it Adam. But you look like shit, at least let me check you out.”

“I was fucking terrified Blake.” Adam snapped, Blake stunned into silence at the harshness in Adam’s voice. “You know, I had to kill a fox out there. And there was something. And it was chasing me. And you weren’t there. It was your idea and it fucked up big time.” Blake hated himself more with every word that was fired like bullets from Adam’s voice. “I want to go home. And I want to go home right now. And I want some time alone.” Blake knew exactly what that meant, there was no point arguing.

“Alright Adam, you got it. I’ll grab the bags.” The absolutely defeated tone of his voice broke Adam, but he stayed strong. The whole situation made him think about life very differently, he needs time to think things through. He turned to watch Blake leave the room and pretended not to notice the frown on his face, or the tears, or the way his whole body slumped. Nope. Adam saw nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A little drama :'D Hope you guys like it!


	13. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam meant it when he said they needed time apart.

So it had been awkward between the two of them since Adam decided they needed a little bit of time apart, the change was clear on camera and the concerned looks from their friends made it clear they weren’t hiding it all that well.

“Adam, what’s going on?” Carson asked.

“Nothing C.” Adam sighed.

“Don’t lie to me buddy, something is going on here, you and Blake have been acting strange.” 

“There’s no question there.” Adam pointed out, irritation beginning to bleed it’s way into his tone.

“Would you like there to be one?” Probably not.

“I need some time. I told him that. I need to think. He knows. It was his damn fault anyway.” Adam huffed grabbing his coffee and storming off, pausing at the door to look at Carson. “I’m done for the day.” And then he left, with a hint of a triumphant smile on his face.

 

 

It was his third cup. Maybe his fourth. Blake stopped counting. Things were just beginning to blur, the pain slightly dulled but not enough for Blake but he also knew that if he drinks too much the pain will be all too real.

“Blake?” At the sound of Carson’s voice he hurried to hide the evidence of his pain, but only made it more obvious. “It’s that bad?” Blake only managed a nod. He was struggling without Adam, he needed to hold his little Rock Star close and kiss him and say sorry in every way he can think. And there are a lot. “Wanna talk?”

“I fucked up Carson.” His voice was broken, it was clear he had been crying. “I took him to the ranch. And I made some bad decisions and now he wants time apart. He doesn’t talk to me anymore, I’m not even worth a damn text message.”

“Blake, I’ve known Adam a while and trust me when I say that he loves you. He hasn’t been like this with anyone before, he’s scared and confused and doesn’t know what he should do. Give him some time, I promise he’ll come to his senses and end up at your door.” He looked at the cup in Blake’s hand. “Try to be ready for him.” Carson left after that and with an angry sigh Blake poured the cup down the sink.

“I fucking love you Adam. Please come back.” 

 

 

Adam smoked yet another cigarette. It gave him a moment of relaxation, but it only brought back thoughts of Blake and how Blake hated him smoking. He had never really understood why Blake was so against it, the man isn’t exactly the billboard for a healthy lifestyle, but in a fight they had one time after Adam was smoking again. ‘I don’t wanna lose you. Damn it Adam. I just want you to be as healthy as possible, make the most out of everything, out of life.’ To say it broke Adam’s resolve is an understatement, the argument fell flat on its face and the two ended up beneath the sheets. He threw the cigarette down in anger.

“Gotta ruin everything Cowboy.” But his voice was fond and loving. In this time they’d been apart Adam had realised a few things. He loved Blake. More than he thought possible, it actually hurt spending this time away from him. But he couldn’t ignore the terrifying night in the forest, okay, so he may be prolonging the time apart to make it clear to Blake that he fucked up. He turned on the stereo, putting the thing on shuffle as he lay on his bed, that was too big and too empty, and stared at the ceiling. He was half expecting to hear Blake’s southern twang singing along. Yeah. Blake was his other half and everything was empty without him. ‘Run’ by Hozier came on, for a brief second Adam smiled at it. Then he jumped to his feet pulled on some trainers and ran. 

 

 

“I don’t know. I can. I can see what we’re doing.” There was a beat of silence. “Adam is urm, he’s out right now. You know, with friends, I can ask tomorrow.” Finally his agent hung up. Stupid interviews. They always want to see the two together, and right now it only reminds him what he is missing out on. He stared at the framed photo on the table, one of him and Adam on the beach. He refused to cry again. He was pulled from his thoughts by frantic knocking on his door, he opened it angrily ready to shout at the hooligan, instead seeing a heavily panting, soaking wet Adam.

“I’m sorry. I can’t live without you.” The smile on Blake’s face wasn’t seen by Adam who had his lips on Blake’s as soon as the words had left his mouth.

“Glad you feel the same way.” Blake chuckled and pulled him into the warmth. “Did you run here?” He asked after noticing none of Adam’s cars (or his motorbike) were here.

“Maybe.” Adam smiled sheepishly, but it only made Blake fall more in love.

“Adam. I am so sorry about that night. It was an awful idea and I should have listened when you told me just how awful it was instead of being a stubborn ass.”

“Blake. I forgive you. I can’t stay mad at you damn it. I tried, in the end, it was hurting me as much as it hurt you.”

“And what made you change your mind?” 

“Hozier.” Adam smiled at him, he sure was becoming ‘their’ artist.

“Thank God for Hozier.” And then Blake smashed their lips together, he still had to apologise after all.

 

 

They walked on set the next day with Adam tucked under Blake’s arm, the two so close they almost looked like one person.

“You two good?” Carson asked, smiling already because the answer was pretty clear. Blake pressed a kiss to Adam’s lips.

“Better than good.” Adam answered, giving Blake the sweetest smile anyone within range had ever seen. 

“I can see that.” Carson laughed. “I’m glad, you two were really bringing the mood down.” 

“It won’t be happening ever again.” Blake promised, and Adam knew he was making this promise to him as well.

“You got that right Cow boy.” Adam snickered, elbowing him in the sides. “Catch me if you can!” Then he was off like a flash.

“I’m in love with a five year old.” Blake sighed with a fond smile, he looked at Carson who just had his eyebrow raised. “I am at least an eight year old.” He argued.

“Let’s agree to disagree. You are both five year olds, that’s why you are so perfect for each other.” He may have a point, Blake just chuckled and headed in the direction Adam went. They are perfect for each other, and knowing that other people notice it makes him all warm and fuzzy inside.


	14. In A Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has planned a little something for the two of them.

Adam triple checked his phone, absolutely nothing. Thank God. He needed today to be care free, the deal was if there were no messages by 9:30 he was free. And so was Blake. 

“Hey Blakey.” He smiled, nudging the sleeping man beside him.

“What?” Blake yawned in reply, turning to look at Adam who was full of energy, practically shaking with it. 

“Come on, I wanna take you somewhere.” 

“Do we have to?”

“Yes. Please baby.” Adam pressed a kiss to Blake’s temple, a smile on his face already at whatever time it was.

“What’s the time?” Blake asked sleepily, still struggling to focus on the bouncing man before him.

“10, you’ve already slept in. If we leave now we can pretend we’ve had no signal.” Adam grabbed Blake’s hand and pulled him from the bed, he spent forever planning and organising this with their managers, he’ll be damned if he’s going to let this opportunity pass him by.

“Alright. I get it Rock Star. I’m up.” Blake chuckled, grabbing some clothes and slowly getting dressed as Adam hovered in the door way, bouncing like a kid on Christmas. “Jesus, you had too much coffee or something?” Blake’s eyebrow was raised in the way that has Adam’s heart racing and a loved up smile on his face. 

“Something.” He replied with a smirk.

“You done your yoga?”

“Wanna join in?”

“No. I’d rather observe.” At least he was honest, he always has been. He is very appreciative of Adam’s flexibility and revels in any occasion to see Adam in tight fitting (or no) clothing.

“Well. You may or may not be in luck. Get a shuffle on, we need to eat and then go.”

“Fine. I get it. Moving.” Blake shook his head fondly, a happy gleam in his eyes, not that Adam noticed. The hyper rock star had already started jumping down the stairs before beginning a borderline jog to the kitchen. By the time Blake shuffled in Adam had two bowls of cereal ready and was pouring some orange juice. “God, seriously you are so full of energy today.”

“I’m restless. Get moving Cowboy. Some people have amazing plans.”

“It really better be amazing. Dragging me out of bed and a cold breakfast.”

“Some things are worth it.” Adam teased, grabbing the keys to his car.

“Oh god, and you’re making me squeeze into that tiny little Ferrari.”

“No dumbass, we’ll take the Porsche.” Adam rolled his eyes with a smile as the two headed out. 

“Oh stupid me.” Blake muttered under his breath, but Adam decided to ignore him.

“We can even put the roof down, I mean just look at this weather. Gunna be a brilliant day.” Blake couldn’t help but watch with a hint of awe, his boyfriend was jumping around and barely staying still and the smile on his face was just beautiful. Yep, Blake was in deep and staring in admiration and he’d do that all day any day. 

“You know, I fucking love you.” Blake sighed, only slightly aware of the fact he said it out loud.

“The feeling is mutual you lovable oaf.” Adam chuckled as they began their drive. 

“Care to tell me where we are going?”

“Not really.” Adam beamed, both only vaguely aware of the cameras snapping pictures as they went. It was something they’d grown used to, they gained extra attention after coming out maybe they are looking for a slip up or something to make the perfect couple look bad. People had fallen in love with the pair, there was obviously hate, past situations had only proved that. They were prepared for that and have learnt how to ignore it. “Nothing beats driving in an old car. I mean, this thing is a classic Blake a damn vintage.”

“I know Adam. It’s great, glad I can actually sit up too.” They both chuckled softly at that. It was only because of the roof being down and both of them knew it, but Adam loved these cars a lot and is always looking for an excuse to drive Blake around in one.

“I try Blake.” 

“Hey, I love anything you love and I love watching your face light up when you talk about them too.” Blake confessed, his eyes roaming over Adam’s features. It was very true, his eyes have a happy gleam and his smile was breath-taking, one that make those adorable wrinkles appear around his eyes. If he wasn’t driving then Blake was sure he would be gesturing wildly with his hands, even with driving his leg is bouncing in excitement. It’s one of the things Blake loves most about Adam, although there are a lot of things, but watching Adam like that it’s almost impossible not to feel the same way.

 

 

“Comfortable?” Blake smirked looking over at Adam who, in his opinion, was looking pretty damn fine. Adam had taken them to a secluded little beach, a friend who was out of town said he could use it, and he’d never pass up an opportunity to spend some quality (and private) time with Blake at a beach. So, Adam decided he would do some beach yoga and Blake was very appreciative. 

“Shut up Blake.” Although he couldn’t see his face, Blake knew there was a fond smile on Adam’s face. There was a smile on Blake’s too. 

“Can’t help it buddy. You are stealing my attention.” Adam slowly moved back to a standing position.

“Well, I can’t be having that.” Adam fell down onto the sand beside Blake, their sides pressed against each other. They just sat there completely silent for what seemed like hours, a feeling of Zen washing over them with the soft sound of the waves crashing, the steady sound of the other’s breathing, the musical singing of birds; it was a moment that appeared frozen in time. 

“I’d stay here forever with you Adam.” 

“We'll lay here for years or for hours  
Thrown here or found, to freeze or to thaw  
So long, we'd become the flowers  
Two corpses we were, two corpses I saw

And they'd find us in a week  
When the weather gets hot  
After the insects have made their claim  
I'll be home with you, I'll be home with you” Adam sang softly, his hand moving to hold Blake’s.

“Jesus Adam, you just get better every damn day. That was fucking beautiful.” Blake sighed, he had turned on his side to watch Adam closely again, the way the sun bounced off him was angelic. Blake was counting his lucky stars, he still wonders how he manages to keep Adam, how he hasn’t moved on and found someone worth his attention. Little does he know Adam thinks similar thoughts, often thinking about how lucky he is that Blake looks past all his flaws, and that he has stayed with him and somehow still loves him just as much as he did the first few weeks. Both men were scarred by past lovers, but when they are together none of that matters anymore.

“Hozier is our thing.” Adam rolled onto Blake’s chest, resting his head over his heart. The steady thump providing a soothing beat. “And you are my thing. And I’m not sharing.”

“You don’t have to Adam. You are gunna be stuck with me forever.”

“Forever isn’t long enough when I’m with you.” Those words were too perfect, the moment captured and stored in a special place for both men. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading, we still have a few chapters to go! But I want to say a massive thank you to the people that comment and leave kudos, comments always put a smile on my face so thanks for that :)


	15. Arsonist's Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to have a beach bonfire. And maybe they slept in a little too long the next day too.

The little bonfire Blake built up was burning before them, both men had cups of beer in hand although neither one was all that interested. Adam was staring into the flames, watching them dance around each other in a way that captured Adam’s attention. ‘Arsonists Lullaby’ by Hozier came to mind as they sat there together. This love is Adam’s fire, this love and his love for music and he’ll be damned if he’s letting any of his demons get in the way of that. After all, he’s nearly stopped smoking for Blake and both of them drink a lot less most of the time, they are already conquering some of the demons that haunt them. But there are the demons that are a part of them, some see Adam’s ADHD as a demon, not Blake though, he finds it endearing and it’s something that makes Adam who he is. And Blake loves who Adam is. And that is why what they have, that overwhelming love, will last forever.

“Stop thinking so much.” Blake chuckled, bringing Adam back to reality, he leaned into the bigger man’s touch.

“I’ll try.” The cups remained untouched as Adam moved to kiss Blake. He straddled his lap, allowing him to deepen the kiss even more as his hands run through Blake’s hair. Blake let out a moan that Adam swallowed in the kiss, the two barely moving apart, so close that they could actually be one. “What are your demons?” Adam asked randomly, whilst they both fought to regain their breath.

“I dunno Adam. Alcohol. My inability to shut my mouth.” Blake sighed, he knew exactly what brought this on. Yet another remarkable thing about the couple, they have an uncanny ability to just know. Whether it’s just know what the other is doing, or thinking or just know what they want. They just know. And this is one of those times.

“I love your inability to shut your mouth.” Adam smiled at him, his hazel eyes staring straight into Blake’s blue ones. Because it was true. For both of them. They love every single last part of the other person, even the things they hate they love.

“And I love all your flaws too. Because that’s what true love is you big sap.” 

“Who said this is true love?”

“I did.”

“I agree.” Adam confessed, the look of love that was in their eyes became slightly clouded by their lust for each other and it was something both men noticed. From Adam’s position on Blake’s lap he could feel just how aroused Blake was, and Adam knew Blake could feel his own erection too. “Maybe we should do something about that.”

“Go on then Rock Star.” Their mouths met in the middle in a hot and needy kiss, Adam was making noises that went straight to Blake’s dick and they were soon fumbling with shirt buttons.

“You need to stop wearing these fucking shirts.” Adam complained as he struggled with yet more buttons. Blake just chuckled as he stood up with his arms wrapped around Adam.

“I sure hope your friend don’t mind us using his place.”

“Spare bedroom.” Adam gasped, gripping onto Blake as tight as possible as his fight with the buttons went forgotten for the time being. He instead moved his lips to Blake’s neck, knowing just the spots to tease to make Blake groan.

“Damn it Adam.” He growled as they finally stumbled into the bedroom, he placed the smaller man down and the two began to remove the remaining pieces of clothing. “God, you are so sexy.” Blake sighed as he ran his hands over Adam’s body. It is one of the few times that Adam can keep his mouth shut, and even occasionally during sex he can babble, but not tonight. “Like a piece of art.”

“Just fuck me Blake.” He complained, grabbing Blake’s shoulder and tugging him down for a needy kiss. Blake just smiled happily at his boyfriend, now that is one wish he can fulfil.

 

 

“We should probably clean up.” Adam noted as he glanced around at the mess they’d made last night.

“Yeah. We have filming.” Blake reminded him.

“Holy fuck.” Adam muttered as he jumped up and started hurriedly getting dressed whilst making an effort to clean. Blake groaned as he forced himself up to help his lover, in his mind his soul mate. In the past few weeks Blake has been forced to realise a lot, one of those things being him and Adam were made for each other, the other being that he couldn’t live without Adam. Not even for a second. “You just gunna stand there Cowboy or you actually gunna help out?”

“Sorry. Zoned out for a second.” Blake chuckled awkwardly as he moved to make the bed. 

“I noticed you big oaf, we got another 30 minutes before we have to leave if we want to be even close to being on time.” 

 

 

They were not on time. By a long shot.

“What the hell! We needed you guys, where were you?” Just as Adam opened his mouth to respond Carson continued on. “I don’t even want to know. Just get in there and apologise to your teams. God, you two are a pain.” Adam shot Blake a save-me look, and Blake thought it best to ignore Adam and nod and walk as fast as possible to where he his team were waiting. 

“Sorry guys, me and Adam had a bit of trouble this morning.”

“What kinda trouble?”

“Just, urm, normal trouble. We slept in and stayed at a friend’s place, so we had to clean up.” Why Blake was nervous talking to his own team he doesn’t know, he has always felt an overwhelming amount of responsibility when it comes to his team. Being with Adam some of his reckless rebel must have rubbed off. “Now, we can’t waste any more time. Who wants to go first?”

“WAIT!” Adam shouted, storming into the room with Carson hot on his heels.

“God damn, what now?” 

“He’s saying it’s my fault.” Adam pouted pointing at Carson who just looked exasperated.

“If it’s anyone’s fault its mine, I forgot to turn the alarm on and I was watching instead of helping you clean up all the stuff we knocked over. Don’t take it out on him Carson, I take full responsibility this time round.” Adam was smiling like a loon as he launched himself at Blake for a kiss.

“Love ya.” And then he bounced away, not without showing Carson the finger.

“I apologise for his behaviour.”

“Smiling while you say it makes that hard to believe.” Carson muttered as he glared at Blake’s fond smile.

“Hey, gotta love the little guy.” Blake shrugged. “Anyway, I meant that Carson. I got a team to care for, so if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, do your job, please.” Carson sighed in defeat and turned and left, sometimes he really wonders why he agreed to host the show when in reality he is more of a babysitter for the two idiots that cause all the issues. Not that he would change it, those two are the life of the show and two of his closest friends. Not to mention the cutest couple, like in existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only 2 (possibly three) chapters left! :O Thank you all for reading :D I do have another Shevine fic in the works, as soon as that has a name I'll start posting that. But if anyone has any prompts or ideas or whatever feel free to bother me because sometimes my brain just doesn't work :'D


	16. Cherry Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They haven't seen each other in a while and Adam knows something is up straight away.

Adam was late on set again, the band had been in the studio all day and all he really wanted was to go bed and sleep forever. The only thing that made him that little bit happier is that he’d see Blake. With their hectic schedules they’ve barely seen each other recently. He was heading to Blake’s trailer, the heat of the sun warming his back as he walked on, the birds chirping happily when the sound first drifted to him. It started as the guitar, beautiful and clear and deep down he already knew who that was before the singing even started. But when it did his heart twinged painfully, Blake’s southern voice drawing him to where his lover was sat outside with his guitar. His eyes were closed as he played the song, his hands gracefully playing the song and the notes seeming to fall so perfectly and effortlessly from his lips. Adam couldn’t help but notice the sadness in his voice and he was fairly certain he knew why too.

“I love you Blake.” Blake’s eyes shot open, a look of surprise on his face before a cheeky grin complete with dimples took over.

“Adam.” So much emotion was put into that one word that fell as a whisper from Blake’s mouth, the two met in the middle in a heated kiss.

“Fuck, it’s been too long.” Adam muttered as he rested his forehead against Blake’s.

“I know. I missed you so much.” Blake confessed with his eyes on the floor.

“What’s bothering you?”

“Me? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Why would you say that?” Blake was rambling and he knew it. He also knew that everything he just said only supported the idea that something was wrong with him. And Adam only had to raise an eyebrow. “It’s nothing.” Blake pulled back from Adam’s embrace, putting his guitar down and falling into a chair instead of returning to Adam.

“It’s not nothing. Blake, I love you. If something is bothering you I want to know.” He hesitantly plopped himself down on Blake’s lap, careful to watch his boyfriend’s reaction and not make things worse. When Blake’s arms wrapped around his waist he felt an unbelievable amount of relief that the problem wasn’t him, although it is most likely caused by him in some way. 

“You’ve been gone a long time Adam.”

“I know. But we both decided not to hold back our career Blake and I couldn’t change this, you know that. I’d much rather be with you.”

“It’s hard without you here. I don’t like it all that much.” There was something else and Adam could just tell. “And. I just, I’m not as strong as you Adam.”

“What are you on about Blake?” Adam swivelled to face Blake, who had tears in his eyes and Adam’s heart shattered just from one look at the broken man before him. “Blake, what happened? Please.”

“I can’t take it.” Blake sobbed, burying his head into Adam’s shoulder and holding him almost painfully tight. But for Adam it was worth it, anything was worth it for Blake.

“It’ll be okay Blake. I promise.” Adam tried to comfort him as well as trying not to break down himself.

“All the rumours and the hate. I don’t. I can’t.” 

“You gotta ignore it Blake. I swear. Just stop using twitter and Facebook and wherever else you are getting these dumbass ideas.” It reminded Adam of a previous situation, Blake had been reading some comments on Twitter and someone had called him a pelican which is just weird anyway and it really got to him. He stopped eating for two days, took Adam hours to get him to talk to him and even longer to make him realise he is perfect as he is. 

“It’s everywhere Adam. You don’t get it. They are here, at the studio. At your place. Everywhere with the fucking hate and their stupid rumours and I can’t take it. I’m not as strong as you.”

“Blake. You are stronger. Okay. And I know it hurts, but you have to remember we love each other. And if you love me enough then it would be worth it.”

“It is worth it. Damn Adam. Don’t question how much I love you.”

“I’m not Blake. I’m trying to make you see. It gets to me too, that time you went out with Miranda when you went to Nashville killed me. There were so many stories and pictures and made up shit that for a brief second I believed every word. Then I remembered how much I love you and how much you love me, nothing like that would happen to us and their shit won’t break us apart. Ever. We, both of us together, are stronger then them Blake.”

“Why you gotta be so smart?” Blake chuckled, holding Adam close once more with a fond smile and pressing a kiss to his neck.

“I thought I’d give it a go, I’ve heard it’s pretty fun.” Adam shrugged, making Blake laugh. They just sat there in silence, Adam had drifted off to sleep in Blake’s arm after a while with Blake humming songs in his ear. Blake was smiling fondly at the sleeping man in his arms, he hated himself for letting the words get to him but being a country artist meant that he usually escaped the worst of the press though his relationship with Adam made him just as much of a target for tabloids. But Adam was more than right about it all, Blake knew that and with the man who meant everything in his arms he felt more complete than he had in a while. In that moment he made a decision. One that would change everything for the two of them. “Getting quiet up there Cowboy, you okay?” Adam asked sleepily.

“I’m more than okay Adam.” He kissed him again, none of the desperate lust that was usually present when they’ve spent time apart was there, instead the kiss was slow and steady and made it clear to the other that they love them. “Sing for me?”

“Really?”

“I love it when you sing Adam, you know that.” Adam smiled happily, he’d always been a little ashamed of his less than manly voice, but knowing that Blake liked it so much was a relief to him. 

“Fine. Pass me that guitar.”

“Can I use your guitar Blake? Why of course Adam.” Blake teased, earning a slap which was a little pathetic and so followed by a punch. “That one actually hurt.” Blake pouted, not that Adam saw it but he could almost hear it in his voice.

“Good.” Adam stated, grabbing the guitar. He played the same tune Blake had earlier, it just seemed to fit and it was a great song. And it was Hozier, which Adam had decided long ago was the soundtrack to their relationship. They sat like that until Carson dragged them on set, Adam playing guitar in Blake’s arms and singing softly, every now and again Blake would join in too. It was perfect and both of them forgot, if only for a brief amount of time, all the trouble they have to deal with.

“Blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.” Blake sang softly into Adam’s ear just before they parted, and Adam couldn’t help but smile at the incredibly sappy romantic oaf he had fallen so hard for. And Blake couldn’t help but smile at the incredibly gorgeous romantic idiot he had fallen for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go guys! :O The response to this has been amazing, thank you so much for that :D


	17. My Love Will Never Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has a surprise for Adam.

Blake turned over once again, trying desperately to get comfortable enough to fall asleep but for the life of him it wasn’t happening. Adam wasn’t able to get home last night, spending some time with the band after their last show and Blake had no problem with it because he had some things to sort out anyway that he didn’t want Adam finding out about, but now he misses the warm lump that usually wriggles around next to him and the worry and fear is beginning to eat away at him. He gave in eventually and grabbed his phone, calling Adam before he could convince himself otherwise.

“Blake?” Adam’s voice was slurred with sleep.

“I didn’t wake ya did I?”

“It’s 1 in the morning, of course you woke me.” Blake could practically hear the eye roll. “But it doesn’t matter because it’s you. What’s up Cowboy?”

“I can’t sleep.” Blake admitted, Adam’s chuckle making him smile.

“You sound like such a child.” He could hear the fond smile in Adam’s voice.

“Shut up. When are you coming back?”

“Already told you Blake, tomorrow afternoon.”

“I got something planned for when you get back, but not tomorrow. Day after.” Blake told him, desperate to get some part of this off his chest.

“I hate surprises.” Adam reminded him.

“You will love this one Adam, I swear it.”

“Alright, now go to sleep and stop missing me.”

“Not possible.” Blake smiled in response, already feeling more at ease. “Sing for me?”

“You owe me big time.” Adam sighed in defeat, but Blake knew that he would have a small proud smile on his face.

“You got it.” And Adam sang softly to him and pretty soon Blake was asleep with the phone still in his hand.

 

 

Things were worse when it finally got to it. Adam isn’t stupid or blind and noticed pretty much straight away.

“Dude, what is wrong with you?”

“Nothing!” Blake laughed. “Not a single thing. I am happy as a pig in mud.” And then he turned and left the kitchen, including the coffee he had been making. Adam was not convinced. At all. Blake went straight to the bedroom and sat on the bed for a minute before grabbing his phone. ‘It’s a go’ he sent the message to the group then got dressed slowly.

“You have a secret girlfriend I don’t know about?”

“No, why?”

“Because you look really good.” Adam smiled, moving closer to hug Blake followed by a kiss.

“Yeah, well get dressed. Me and you are going out.”

“Fine bossy.” Adam rolled his eyes and started grabbing some clothes. “You forgot your coffee. I put it by the bed.”

“Thanks babe.” With a kiss to Adam’s cheek Blake went to grab his coffee, cursing the fact that he was so damn obvious. Whilst Adam struggled to work out exactly what it was they were doing and if it was the reason why Blake has been acting so off the past week or so. 

 

 

They pulled up outside some big hall and Adam was more confused than he was before.

“Okay, Blake, I have no idea what is going on anymore.” Adam admitted, looking to Blake for any kind of answer.

“Well, you gotta know I love you so fucking much Adam. It hurts alright. So, get your fine ass inside and you’ll find out.”

“You confuse me so much.” Adam complained as he got out, waiting to grab Blake’s hand as they walked inside. Around them were all their friends and family, and Adam means all, Blake’s family had flown over from Oklahoma and the other coaches were there. It was a little bit intimidating. Then some music distracted him, looking up on stage he saw Hozier and for the second time Adam was absolutely stunned at what his amazing boyfriend has managed to pull off. As the music started Adam just stared for a moment. 

Blake however was freaking out, his hand deep in his pocket. Only a few people here knew what was going on, the other’s just showed up as asked. With a breath Blake finally found the courage to do this, he pulled Adam closer to the stage and joined in with Hozier on the chorus as planned whilst Adam stared in shock. Then, because he had to do it, he dropped to one knee and pulled out the little velvet box.

“Adam. I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you. And I’ve realised we are made for each other and I can’t bare even thinking about being apart from you. I want to be able to call you mine, properly this time. My love will never die, I swear it and this is the final step we can take. Maybe you don’t want it and-“ He had crossed the line into babbling and Adam was staring in shock and smiling fondly.

“Yes you idiot.” Blake was stunned into silence as he looked up at Adam. 

“Yes?”

“Yep. I said yes. You know, affirmative. It means that now you put the ring on my finger and we get married.” The sarcasm just made this thing more them and they both knew it.

“I know what yes means, I was just given you one last time to back out.” He put the ring on Adam’s finger proudly. “Because I can tell you right now I’m definitely never letting you go.”

“I might just be able to live with that.” Then the two met for a messy kiss that was filled with passion. The cheers that filled the room were lost to them.

“You know, you should probably enjoy the show. It wasn’t free.” Blake whispered in Adam’s ear.

“How much did you spend on this thing Blake?”

“Adam, you are priceless, this is priceless. I’d go to the moon and back to make you happy. To see you smile. I’d spend every last penny, so just forget about that.” Adam fell more   
in love with every word, the two always did, impossibly infatuated with the other. 

“You always got to be so romantic, it puts a lot of pressure on me.” Adam murmured into Blake’s chest as they ‘danced’ around the room.

“I love you for you. And your dumb attempts at romance are pretty cute.” He could feel Adam’s pout against his chest.

“I am not cute.”

“Right you are. You’re adorable.” Blake smiled a big smile whilst Adam fought not to smile. Yep, these two are going to be good together. Not that they aren’t already, as far as Blake is concerned they are married in every way that counts. Now they just need something to show the world that the two are completely and irreversibly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Done and done. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this whole thing, I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate your comments, I am thinking of making this into a multi-chapter thing but not sure if anyone is interested. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
